Persecución
by Drakar
Summary: Lord Elrond y sus hijos se enfrentan al duelo del secuestro de Celebrían en manos de los orcos. Elladan y Elrohir se embarcarán en una peligrosa carrera por recuperar a su madre.
1. La noticia

**Persecución**

**Summary: **Lord Elrond y sus hijos se enfrentan al duelo del secuestro de Celebrían en manos de los orcos. Elladan y Elrohir se embarcarán en una peligrosa carrera por recuperar a su madre.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Los personajes y hechos en este escrito le pertenecen a J.R.R Tolkien (salvo algunos oc's menores). No hay ánimo lucrativo en esto, sólo lo hago por diversión.

**Advertencias: **clasificación T por violencia.

**Capítulo I: La noticia**

Las salas de la casa del Señor de Imladris se encontraban en un inquietante silencio. El murmullo del viento se había detenido y las hojas de los árboles se mantuvieron tranquilas.

Lord Elrond miraba a través de una enorme ventana con sus ojos puestos en las Montañas Nubladas, que se alzaban imponentes al sur de Rivendel. Su preocupación crecía a medida que la tarde caía; la pesadumbre del aire y algo del don de la previsión de sus antepasados le fueron suficientes para comprender que una sombra se cernía sobre la vida de su amada.

Celebrían había partido siete días antes en camino a Lothlórien, junto con veinte escoltas elfos, para reunirse con sus padres Celeborn y Galadriel a quienes había dejado de ver durante una larga temporada.

Eran tiempos de tranquilidad, si bien no de paz en su totalidad. Huestes de orcos y otras criaturas de Mordor deambulaban entre bosques y montañas, y una Sombra crecía en las profundidades del Bosque Negro. Pero Elrond fue incapaz de disuadir a su esposa de realizar el viaje. Pues poseía Celebrían un espíritu cuya audacia en ocasiones llegaba a imponerse por sobre la prudencia. Alegres eran sus ojos, que guardaban la luz de la juventud, pese a que en su vida ya contaba cientos de veranos.

La noche llegó antes de que Elrond saliera de su profunda concentración, cuando el ruido de fuertes pisadas irrumpió en sus pensamientos. Un elfo de cabellos plateados entró precipitadamente a la estancia.

—Celendil —habló Elrond aparentemente impávido—, ¿qué amargas noticias me traes?

—Mi Señor, Liënel ha aparecido y se encuentra herido.

Elrond tan sólo pudo asentir. Por un momento lo invadió la desorientación y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para seguir a Celendil hasta las Salas de Curación. Liënel era un joven elfo que acompañaba a Celebrían en su camino a Lothlórien y su repentina llegada, sumado a sus heridas, sólo podía significar una cosa.

En las Salas de Curación, Liënel se extendía inquieto en una de las camas. El trozo de una flecha a medio cortar se veía incrustado cerca de su hombro derecho. Había unas improvisadas vendas envueltas a lo largo de su torso y de una herida larga en su rostro fluía la sangre. Por fortuna, las heridas parecían ser sólo superficiales. Elrond se apresuró a dar órdenes a sus servidores, que llevaron a él aguas y hojas medicinales.

—Liënel —empezó a hablar Elrond, mientras trabajaba en romper sus vestiduras, pero el elfo rompió en un discurso atropellado, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—¡Oh, mi Señor! —dijo en medio de un lamento—, ¡cuánto siento haberle fallado! No sé si haya perdón para mí de su parte, cuando ni siquiera encuentro el propio en mi corazón.

—Liënel —apaciguó Elrond—. Necesito que te tranquilices. Primero debo tratar tus heridas antes que cualquier cosa. Tómate un par de minutos para ordenar tus pensamientos.

Liënel tomó una respiración temblorosa y se tumbó tranquilo en la cama, parpadeando las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos. Elrond pudo ver en su mirada el terror de recuerdos turbios, y necesitó de toda su voluntad para mantener su propia calma.

Cortó la túnica de Liënel y estudió la herida que rodeaba la flecha incrustada. No había signos de infección y la hemorragia no era seria.

—Respira hondo y prepárate —ordenó tomando la flecha entre sus manos. La sacó con un movimiento fluido que arrancó un grito de Liënel—. Es una herida limpia. No habrá complicaciones.

Pero Liënel parecía ignorar sus palabras. De sus ojos no se apartaba la luz del terror. A Elrond le tomó pocos minutos tratar el resto de las heridas, y cuando la sangre había sido totalmente limpiada, se dispuso a iniciar la difícil conversación.

—Ahora, Liënel, quiero que me hables con claridad sobre lo que ha sucedido.

El elfo respiró hondo y volvió sus ojos al Señor de Imladris.

—Sucedió cuatro días después de que partimos —empezó a hablar con forzosa calma—. El viaje fue tranquilo hasta entonces, pues ningún peligro había llegado a nosotros. Empezamos a cruzar las Montañas Nubladas sin problemas más allá del clima, pero los espíritus que allí moran nos obligaron a desviarnos. Fue una decisión muy peligrosa y lo comprobamos una vez un grupo de orcos nos sorprendió. Pero éstos eran fuertes, pesados y numerosos. Fue terrible, mi Señor.

Su voz se quebró en aquel momento y el llanto retenido hizo que sus hombros temblaran. Elrond lo miró inquieto. Necesitaba saber del destino de su esposa, pero el elfo frente a él, que apenas llegaba a la edad adulta, se veía tan frágil y desesperado que Elrond se esforzó por aguardar mientras continuaba.

—Un grito nos llamó entre la confusión de la batalla —continuó con voz temblorosa— y advertimos que la Señora Celebrían ya no aguardaba detrás de nuestras filas. Entonces vimos a un par de orcos que huían… y con ellos… llevaban a la Señora. ¡Ay, mi Señor, cuánto lo siento!

Liënel rompió en un llanto desesperado. Elrond sintió cómo sus sentidos se ralentizaban. Parecía haber perdido momentáneamente el entendimiento.

—Mi hermano, Leandhel —dijo Liënel en medio de sollozos—, ordenó a mí y a otros más de los que aún quedábamos en pie que siguiéramos a los orcos. Mis recuerdos son brumosos a partir de ahí, mi Señor. Llegaron más orcos… mi hermano cayó. Yo mismo creí morir cuando una flecha me atravesó y algo golpeó mi cabeza con fuerza. Caí inconsciente, y cuando desperté sólo vi muerte a mi alrededor. Cinco más quedaron con vida además de mí, pero sus heridas son más graves que las mías y sólo yo podría cabalgar rápidamente para traer las noticias.

Sólo hasta que sintió que Celendil tomaba su brazo con suavidad y lo ayudaba a apoyarse en un asiento, Elrond recuperó la consciencia de sus movimientos. Las palabras de Liënel se arremolinaban en su mente; crearon torbellinos envueltos en una bruma espesa y oscura, de terror y desesperación. Sintió sus manos frías, y al ponerlas frente a su rostro le tomó varios segundos definir el contorno de sus dedos y enfocar debidamente. A través del letargo, pudo ver que sus hijos varones acababan de entrar en la habitación.

—Padre, nos informaron que… —Elladan se detuvo mirando de un lado a otro, alternando su vista entre Liënel, que lloraba suavemente tendido en la cama, y Elrond, que parecía ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—No… —escuchó Elrond que murmuraba Elrohir, atando cabos en su mente—, ¡Padre, no!

Ambos corrieron rápidamente hasta quedar frente a la silla en la que se había sentado, cayendo de rodillas. Elrond los miró con gravedad. Sus rostros de repente cobraban la juventud de tiempos pasados, cuando sus mayores temores no iban más allá de las fuertes tormentas y las criaturas de los jardines. En sus ojos se dibujaba la angustia de un niño que reclama la presencia de su madre.

—¿Ha muerto? —pidió Elladan con voz trémula.

—Se la han llevado —dijo Elrond tomando las manos de sus hijos entre las suyas—. Su compañía fue asaltada por orcos en las Montañas Nubladas. Sólo Liënel y otros pocos sobrevivieron. No pudieron evitar que los orcos la tomaran.

Elrond vio la rabia crispar los rostros de sus hijos. Se pararon de un salto.

—¡Entonces debemos ir allí ahora mismo! —dijo Elladan con decisión.

—No es el momento de tomar esa decisión, hijo mío —repuso Elrond—. El amanecer tardará algunas horas más en llegar.

El desconcierto atravesó el rostro de los gemelos.

—¿Lo dices enserio, Padre? —habló Elrohir— ¿Cuándo será el momento, si no ahora? ¿Cuando la hayan asesinado? ¡Debes enviar ahora mismo a todos tus hombres a rescatarla!

Elrond mantuvo su voz tranquila pero firme.

—No podemos actuar precipitadamente —dijo mirando a ambos hijos—. Por supuesto actuaremos cuanto antes, pero primero será menester organizar un plan.

—¡Mientras tú organizas un plan de rescate, esas malditas criaturas planean múltiples formas de torturarla! —bramó Elladan, que por primera vez en muchos años hablaba de tal manera a su padre. La rabia lo nublaba.

—Ya he tomado mi decisión. Ni ustedes ni ninguno de mis hombres irá en una empresa atropellada, arriesgando más vidas. ¿Acaso no es suficiente con las que hemos perdido hoy?

—Será suficiente cualquier número de muertes si con eso recuperamos a nuestra madre —sentenció Elladan.

—¿Escuchas, acaso, tus propias palabras, hijo mío? —dijo Elrond mirándolo con tristeza—. Sé que el dolor te puede desconcertar, pero no puedes permitirle impulsarte a la locura. Ya he tomado mi decisión, hijos míos, y como su padre y Señor les exijo obediencia.

Elladan quiso seguir discutiendo, pero Elrond lo detuvo con una mirada. Finalmente, ambos se inclinaron ante su padre y dejaron la habitación.

Las plantas curativas ya habían llevado a Liënel a un profundo sueño. La estancia quedó en silencio. Celendil y otros servidores se habían mantenido en respetuosa reserva mientras Elrond tenía aquella discusión con sus hijos. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la llegada de los sobrevivientes restantes fue anunciada. Entre las heridas se contaban múltiples fracturas y laceraciones. Uno de los elfos había sufrido una conmoción cerebral. Pero Elrond juzgó que las heridas no comprometerían sus vidas. Finalmente, les habló ordenando discreción sobre lo ocurrido.

—No quiero que el pánico y el dolor atraviesen a Imladris en esta noche —decretó con firmeza—. Mañana me encargaré de anunciar los hechos. Por ahora, descansen.

Marchó con dirección a las habitaciones principales. Pasó de largo por los cuartos de sus hijos, reconociendo con dolor que en un par de horas debía informar a Arwen del estado de su madre.

Sus pensamientos vagaron en torno a la imagen de su esposa. De repente, su rostro parecía un recuerdo lejano, y Elrond pidió a los Valar, desde lo más profundo de su alma, que pudiera volver a encontrarse con la luz de los ojos de Celebrían.


	2. Emprendiendo caminos

**Capítulo II**

**Emprendiendo caminos**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a Tolkien. No hay fin lucrativo.

* * *

Lord Elrond canturreó en voz baja suaves palabras élficas mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Arwen, que lloraba quedamente hundida en sus brazos. Mucho le costó no perder la compostura. _Necesitaba _ser fuerte para sus hijos.

—Estará con nosotros pronto —aseguró con firmeza, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de sus palabras.

Arwen lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Lo prometes, _Ada?_

Elrond casi tuvo que apartarse de su mirada. Sus ojos grises eran idénticos a los de Celebrían. Forzó una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Lo prometo.

Miró hacia la puerta de la habitación. Lindir acababa de entrar.

—Mi Señor, lamento interrumpir, pero sus hijos... —Lindir vaciló—. Acompáñeme, por favor.

Elrond siguió a Lindir, con Arwen detrás de ellos. El criado los llevó hasta la armería, donde Elladan y Elrohir se ataviaban con cotas de guerra.

—¿Pero qué lo que hacéis? —exigió Elrond con incredulidad.

Un grupo de treinta solados elfos, liderados por Glorfindel, había salido hacía un par de horas en rescate de Celebrían. Elrond había decidido no dar la autorización a sus hijos de marchar en esa empresa.

—Prepararnos para ir por nuestra madre —respondió con simpleza Elladan, que siguió empacando resuelto.

Elrond suspiró con cansancio. Antes de que Elladan tomara de una mesa su espada para envainarla, se adelantó y la sujetó del mango.

—Creí haber sido lo suficientemente claro al decretar que no haríais parte de esto.

Elladan, el más rápido de los gemelos en la cólera, quiso iniciar su protesta, pero Elrohir se apresuró a hablar con la mayor gentileza que pudo reunir.

—Padre, por favor, no esperes a que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados mientras otros deciden el destino de nuestra madre.

—No está en poder de nadie en esta tierra tomar esa decisión, hijo. Si he dicho que no marchéis con ellos, es por las mismas razones por las que tampoco yo los he acompañado: la desesperación que hay ahora en vuestros corazones tan sólo entorpecería la misión.

Pero las razones de Elrond iban mucho más allá. No podía concebir la idea de perder a alguien más de su familia y ahora mismo tan sólo quería atesorar a los suyos en la seguridad de su hogar.

—Sabemos cómo tratar con esto, Padre —aseguró Elrohir—. Ya hemos peleado batallas.

—Pero ésta no será una batalla de la que haréis parte.

—¡No somos niños! —gruñó Elladan, con los dientes apretados—. ¡No puedes impedir que la salvemos!

Elladan le quitó la espada de las manos y la envainó en su cinturón.

—Ese tono no es necesario, Elladan —dijo Elrond con autoridad—. Y te aseguro que puedo impedir que mis hijos arriesguen su vida sin necesidad. Ya he enviado suficientes hombres y os he dado una orden, así que detened este absurdo ahora mismo.

Elrohir vaciló un instante, pero finalmente se colgó el carcaj a la espalda.

—Lo lamento, Padre, pero es una orden que estamos dispuestos a ignorar.

Los gemelos procedieron a salir de la armería, pasando sin más por delante de él. Elrond supo por la determinación en sus rostros que sería inútil seguir discutiendo. Muy a su pesar, sus hijos ya eran adultos, y sólo amordazándolos podría impedir que se precipitaran en busca de su madre.

—Mis hermanos —se lamentó Arwen lanzándose a los brazos de Elladan.

—Traeremos a _Nana_ —aseguró él, estrechándola en su pecho—. Te lo prometo.

Elrond observó a sus tres hijos unirse en un abrazo. El corazón se le encogió cuando Elladan y Elrohir montaron sus caballos y le dirigieron una última mirada. Tomó la mano de Arwen, que se apoyó en la calidez de su pecho. Inclinando levemente la cabeza en dirección a sus hijos varones, les dio su bendición.

* * *

Habían cabalgado rápidamente hasta cerca de las fronteras del sur de Imladris. Se detuvieron para decidir qué camino seguir.

—Madre tomó el paso de Eregion —habló Elladan—. Liënel habló de los espíritus de las montañas, así que seguramente se perdieron hasta terminar en Caradhras. Creo que deberíamos considerar tomar el Paso del Cuerno Rojo.

Elrohir, sin embargo, no estaba muy convencido.

—Pero el Paso Alto nos llevaría mucho más rápido a las Montañas Nubladas.

Elladan negó con la cabeza.

—Es el camino que ha tomado Glorfindel. Si marchamos con ellos, seremos mucho más lentos. Además, creo que lo mejor será ir tras los pasos de Madre y seguir su rastro. Por el Paso Alto estaremos cabalgando a la deriva.

—Pero se trata de Caradhras. La ira de la montaña–

—Soy consciente del mal que reside en el Cuerno Rojo —cortó Elladan—, pero considero aún más peligroso rondar por el Paso Alto, infestado por orcos, sin mayor señal de dónde podría estar Madre, ¿no crees?

Elrohir sopesó las posibilidades. Habían llegado a sus oídos las historias del espíritu de Caradhras, que no permitía de cualquier modo dejar pasar intrusos bajo sus dominios. Sin embargo, seguir el rastro de su madre parecía ser la opción más razonable.

—Supongo que tienes un punto —asintió al fin y azuzó a su caballo—. Andando_. Noro lim._

Los dos jinetes corrieron dejando a su paso una ráfaga de viento. Cruzaron con la mayor rapidez que pudieron los lindes del valle, manteniéndose al margen de las Montañas Nubladas y cuidando de no tomar los caminos del Bosque de los Trolls. No tuvieron descanso hasta después de dos horas, cuando se detuvieron cerca del Vado del Bruinen para dar de beber a los caballos.

Elrohir se giró a su hermano, que se arrodilló frente al riachuelo que corría a su lado y mojó su cara. Se sentó junto a él y le pasó un trozo de _lembas._

—No creo que debamos apresurarnos a gastar las provisiones —Elladan rechazó el pan con un gesto—. Las necesitaremos más adelante. Nos queda aún una larga jornada.

—Por eso mismo hay que comer ahora que podemos —repuso Elrohir—. Además, sé que no has probado bocado decente en un tiempo. Anda, come.

Casi de mala gana, Elladan accedió.

Elrohir era consciente de que la desaparición de Celebrían habían pesado más en su hermano que en cualquiera de los tres hijos. Elladan siempre había sido el más apegado y parecido a su madre: intrépido, audaz y de un espíritu que refulgía fuego.

Lo miró de soslayo. Elladan tenía los ojos clavados en el agua. Sus facciones estaban tensas y parecía llevar un enorme conflicto en su mente. Lo conocía suficientemente bien para saber a dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos.

—Padre tiene razón.

Elladan se giró frunciendo el ceño.

—No es difícil seguir el hilo de tus pensamientos, hermano —sonrió Elrohir—. También quise partir en cuanto nos dieron la noticia, pero Padre tiene razón: no podemos precipitarnos en nuestro cometido.

Con un bufido, Elladan se paró de un salto y se dispuso a preparar nuevamente a los caballos.

—Si mantenemos este ritmo —dijo ignorando a su hermano—, llegaremos a Caradhras antes del anochecer.

—No podemos someter a los caballos a tan larga carrera. Sugiero que cabalguemos a trote cuatro horas más y acampemos.

Elladan lo miró con recelo.

—¿Y también sugerirás ir de caza y asar malvaviscos bajo las estrellas, hermano? —resopló con sorna—, porque sospecho que tomas este viaje como una más de nuestras aventuras.

Elrohir siseó con rabia, apretó los puños y habló entre dientes.

—También es mi madre, Elladan —gruñó. Suspiró lentamente antes de hablar, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro derecho de su hermano—. Comprende que estoy de tu lado.

Elladan bajó la vista al suelo.

—Lo siento —susurró con tristeza—, es sólo que todo esto…

—Lo sé, hermano, lo sé. Pero por amor a Madre debemos mantener la prudencia.

Le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Si bien sólo los separaba poco menos de media hora de diferencia al momento de nacer, él siempre había tomado el papel de hermano mayor. Se sentía responsable por aquietar la vehemencia del espíritu de Elladan.

—De acuerdo, hermano —accedió el menor al fin—. Haremos lo que digas.

Partieron minutos después luego de haber comido una pequeña ración de _lembas, _que rápidamente los vigorizó y levantó sus ánimos.

* * *

No hablaron mucho en el camino, concentrándose únicamente en mantener a trote sus caballos y vigilar con miradas profundas las laderas de los bosques circundantes. El tiempo estaba a su favor, con el sol escondido tras las montañas pero un cielo despejado. Se internaron en los árboles que quedaban por fuera del alcance de los trolls, decidiendo que lo mejor sería mantenerse fuera de la vista.

Cuando hubieron avanzado alrededor de cincuenta millas más, el crepúsculo ya empezaba a pintar el cielo de naranja.

—Hay un pequeño claro a pocos metros de aquí —habló Elrohir—. El sol está a punto de ponerse y estos lugares no son seguros para marchar en la noche.

Luego de trescientos metros hallaron el claro. Su extensión era corta, perfecto para mantenerse ocultos bajo el refugio de los árboles.

—No conocía este claro —comentó Elladan bajando las provisiones del caballo.

Elrohir rio por lo bajo y procedió a iniciar una pequeña fogata.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Madre nos llevó por primera vez a la fiesta de Solsticio de Verano de Lothlórien?

—¿Que decidimos acampar cerca del Vado? —sonrió Elladan.

—Así es.

—¿Y que te fuiste a merodear cuando Madre y yo nos quedamos dormidos?

—Sí. Vi un venado comiendo frutos cerca de la tienda de campaña. Era tan hermoso que definitivamente tenía que ir a observarlo con detalle.

—¡Fue totalmente injusto que no me despertaras! —protestó Elladan con humor—, pero al recordar cuán enojada estaba Madre cuando regresaste, se me pasan las ganas de haber ido contigo.

—No les dije específicamente dónde estuve. Madre tampoco quiso muchas explicaciones. Pues bien, seguí al venado y lo pude acariciar un poco, pero al momento de regresar supe que había perdido el camino. Vagué sin rumbo junto al venado. Estaba muy asustado, pero él me trajo hasta aquí y descansé sobre las ramas de ese árbol.

Señaló un viejo árbol de ramas gruesas y abundante follaje, por cuyas hojas se filtraban las últimas luces del día.

—Temía que hubiesen trolls alrededor —continuó—, pero me encontré con que era una parte muy tranquila del bosque y al amanecer me despertaron los sonidos de los pájaros. Con la luz del día, pude volverme sobre mis pasos y el venado me llevó cerca de ustedes.

Elrohir sonrió con nostalgia. Su rostro estaba iluminado por el fuego crepitante.

—Nunca la vi tan enojada —rio luego de un rato—. Una vez que llegamos a Lothlórien, se aseguró _bastante bien_ de que jamás volvería a hacer algo como eso.

—Y desde entonces has sido el gemelo bueno.

Ambos rieron, llenando el aire con un agradable sonido que dio bienvenida a la noche. Las estrellas empezaban a alzarse brillantes sobre el cielo y los hermanos se echaron sobre la hierba en silencio.

Elrohir se complació de dibujarle una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero luego pudo sentir cómo se estremecía a su lado y al mirarlo se encontró con que sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza.

—La encontraremos, _honeg nín _—aseguró apretando su mano—. Haré la primera guardia. Descansa.

No tuvo que insistir. Elladan se giró y se perdió rápidamente en sus sueños.

* * *

Elrohir no sólo hizo la primera guardia, sino que permitió que su hermano durmiera profundamente hasta poco antes de que el sol comenzara a salir. Podía sentir cuán cansada se encontraba la mente de Elladan, por lo que observó plácidamente cómo se deslizaba en profundos sueños mientras él disfrutaba de una vigilia tranquila.

—Despierta, hermano —llamó suavemente.

Elladan se incorporó y miró extrañado por unos segundos.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

—Tenías que descansar —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo dormí un poco hace dos noches, me siento bien. Creo que es hora de partir.

—¿Dónde están los caballos?

—Fueron a tomar agua.

Caminaron hasta el riachuelo y subieron a los caballos. Se encontraban ahora a menos de cincuenta millas de Eregion y su marcha hasta allí fue apresurada. Cuando llegaron a las frías laderas de las Montañas Nubladas, Elladan bajó de su caballo y observó la imponencia de los picos que se alzaban frente a ellos.

—¿Qué haremos con los caballos? —preguntó—, ¿crees que puedan continuar con nosotros?

—_Culfin _y _Armín_ son corceles valientes —aseguró Elrohir—, nos acompañarán hasta donde sus cuerpos lo permitan.

El paisaje a su alrededor era frío y desolado. La nieve ya caía suavemente en aquel lugar y el murmullo del viento traía aprensión a sus corazones. Había un camino estrecho rodeado por árboles secos, que se subía serpenteante entre las rocas de Caradhras y Fanuidhol.

Orando porque el espíritu de Caradhras fuera una simple leyenda, se internaron en las Montañas.

* * *

Habían caminado alrededor de cuatro horas ascendiendo por las laderas del Fanuidhol, al este de Caradhras, sin hallar grandes pistas. Muy en su contra, pesaba el hecho de que su propia especie fuera particularmente buena para caminar sin dejar rastros claros. Además, el viento había arruinado casi por completo las huellas que pudiesen dejar.

Elladan iba por delante de él en un camino que descendía suavemente hasta llegar a las proximidades de un violento escarpado conocido como la escalera del Arroyo Sombrío, que era por donde la compañía de Celebrían debía haber marchado para llegar con seguridad a Lothlórien.

—¡Encontré algo! —escuchó a Elladan.

Elrohir se apresuró a alcanzarlo. Su hermano señaló unas indefinidas pisadas en la nieve.

—No son bastante claras para determinar si son de elfos, orcos o caballos—dijo Elrohir—, pero si aún están visibles después de tantos días, seguramente se trata de caballos.

Las huellas seguían extendiéndose por el sendero, pero antes de que llegaran al inicio de la escalera del Arroyo Sombrío, se desviaban camino a Caradhras.

—Parece que fue aquí cuando perdieron el rumbo —señaló Elladan—. Supongo que no nos queda de otra que ir hacia Caradhras.

Elrohir asintió con pesadumbre y arrastraron los caballos para iniciar su marcha hacia el pico continuo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que encontraran nuevas pistas, ahora más claras. El viento no llegaba tan fuerte en esa región, pues estaba rodeada por paredes rocosas.

—Por aquí pasaron varios caballos —dijo Elrohir—. Era un grupo grande. Pararon un rato, según veo.

Levantó un manto élfico y lo revisó minuciosamente. Avanzó unos metros más, donde meditó por un momento recogiendo muestras con sus ojos agudos.

—Parece haber sido olvidado por afán —conjeturó al fin—. Las pisadas aquí se hacen mucho más profundas. Creo que sospecharon de algún peligro, o probablemente fueron atacados, y se alejaron sin cuidar de llevar todo consigo.

Entusiasmados por encontrar cada vez más señales, apresuraron su paso. El relieve empezaba a cambiar y las paredes rocosas iban reduciendo su altura.

De repente, los caballos dieron un respingo y halaron de las cuerdas con las que iban siendo arrastrados.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Elladan sujetando con más fuerza a _Culfin, _que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Elrohir inhaló profundamente y miró con intensidad a su alrededor.

—Hay… algo sombrío en el aire —susurró.

Los caballos finalmente se soltaron y retrocedieron aterrados.

—_¡Culfin! ¡Armín! _—llamó Elladan en vano, porque los animales corrieron por donde habían llegado—. ¿Y ahora qué?

Cortaron su distancia hasta quedar con los hombros pegados. El viento se hizo más fuerte y susurró con vigor. Elladan desenvainó la espada y Elrohir preparó su arco. Giraron en torno y caminaron con rapidez hacia adelante, mirando de un lado a otro listos ante cualquier amenaza.

Pero no estaban preparados para ver la escena que se alzó ante ellos.

La sangre de los cadáveres de más de una decena de elfos dejaba un rastro putrefacto en la nieve. Los rostros eran casi tan blancos como la superficie bajo ellos y sus miradas carecían de toda vida. Junto a ellos, también reposaban algunos cuerpos de orcos en descomposición.

—_Ai, Elbereth _—susurró Elrohir con la voz entrecortada al arrodillarse junto al cadáver de Leandhel—. Esto es una pesadilla.

Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas al ver a sus amigos caídos. Había compartido grandes y valiosos momentos con muchos de ellos. Otros contaban con apenas tres o cuatro centenas de vida. Era doloroso ver su aliento apagarse tan pronto. Contuvo sus lágrimas y cerró los ojos de los cadáveres.

Vio a Elladan ponerse de pie. Su mirada era oscura y resuelta.

—No podemos detenernos —dijo con firmeza.

Pero su voz se vio apagada por el clamor del viento. Una fuerte ráfaga levantó la nieve y azotó sus rostros. Las paredes de rocas crujieron a su alrededor y Elrohir apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar.

—¡Cúbrete!

Enormes rocas empezaron a caer y luego todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

**Traducciones:**

_Ada – _papá.

_Nana – _mamá.

_Noro lim – _corre.

_Honeg nín – _mi hermano menor, mi hermano pequeño.

_Ai Elbereth –_ ¡Oh, Elbereth!

**N/A:** Agradezco enormemente a Beledien, Ana, Lisah y Carol por sus hermosos comentarios; son muy valiosos para mí y me alegra mucho que lean la historia. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Un abrazo.


End file.
